


The Anima's Oblivion

by Hawkflight



Category: Final Fantasy X, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it heaven or hell, to dream of such things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anima's Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I went on a total final fantasy x craze and combined it with the harry potter universe. Yay for crossovers!

_He's coming._

_It's him._

_The one they all talk about._

They whisper frantically beneath the pounding of waves. The sun warming the surface but it's still cold beneath it. Those on the mainland would tell you only the fiends dwell here but it's not true.

Under the raging torrents of a storm they hurl streaks of light at each other, red, blue, the dreaded green of an untimely death. If you dip your head beneath the surface - out of range of the lightning - you may hear the screams, the sound of something magical hitting a wall to have the stone strewn apart a moment later.

It's impossible to see though.

What they do beneath those waves, curled up in stone, eyes closed forever. Perhaps not wanting to know the truth. That all of their silent pain and suffering would come to an end if they just opened their eyes.

If they just looked out from the stone and realized... it was a dream. A passing fancy, nothing more.

That the reason some of the others have stopped speaking to them isn't because their dead in some magical world, in some fake country called Britain. But because they simply want to sleep without the dreams.

_It hurts._

Their cries carry on the waves that crash into the shore, only to ever be heard by the Summoners that cannot reach them. Not that they could do anything for the suffering except offer some companionship before getting what they came for and then going to face the real threat: Sin.

Still, they continue, raging a silent battle as they dream, trying to make a purpose for each of them to serve in the story. Until it ends and they begin anew. In another distant land... or just pretend everything is fine in a small piece of heaven after the war is over.

They like that. The way it puts their minds at ease. The way it makes them stop crying for a second. The moments of peace it brings in their eternal oblivion.


End file.
